a new evil
by hahahehe
Summary: its been a month since nick left and with a new leader in the underworld where is he when the team and more importantly maddie needs him and whats wrong with chip maddienick chip? xander? rating for future chapters, on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Sorry its so short but it is my first fan fic There will be some out of character ness I warn you know. Oh by the way I'm exactly sure when nick left so in this he left early June

'_Words_' thoughts

Chapter 1

Madison rocca woke up at 6 o'clock the first Sunday of July. She got out of bed and started getting ready for work.

She was just stepping in to the rock emporium when she saw a motorbike outside she looked across hopefully but then saw driver was a girl. '_Why do I keep doing that to my self he's not coming back or he would have been back by know, udonna and lienbow came back two weeks ago_' she walked into rock emporium and saw xander doing his so called supervising and she started stacking shelves when chip came over with a very worried expression on his face

"What's up chip" she asked

"I need your help maddie" he told her his worried expression becoming very nervous

"What's the matter the evil c.d bandit attack or something" she giggled

Chip smiled at her joke

"No this is serious"

"Ok what's the matter?"

"Well…"

"Come on chip it can't be that bad"

"I think that I like vida"

"Well what's wrong with that you are friends"

"No I mean I **like **vida**" **chip said emphasising the word like

"You mean" maddie paused and looked up at her sister who stared at her with a look of confusion** "**you fancy my sister"

"Yeah but I don't know what to do I mean she is my friend my best friend"

"Just ask her out chip" with that maddie walked away and left chip to think about it

Suddenly she heard a scream in the street and ran out quickly followed by the other three rangers still in briarwood.

There they saw a man in armour similar to that which koragg wore only it was completely black

"**Magical source, mystic force"**

The four rangers morphed and he looked at them

"Well your you must be the power rangers" it wasn't really spoken it was more of a growl "nice to meet you I am the shadow knight son of the new king of the underworld"

Suddenly xander stepped forward "yeah well we beat the master we can beat you to"

"I wouldn't be so sure" with that he disappeared and reappeared right in front of xander he knocked him into a wall and xander was unconscious the other three attacked but were easily overpowered.

With all four of them on the floor the shadow knight stepped forward and looked at them all xander was still unconscious and all four of them out of there suits

"Who to deal with first" he growled

"How about the blue ranger" he pulled out a sword a raised it above his head and swung it down (A/N I should proberly end it here but you proberly know what's going happen any way so I'll continue for a bit) suddenly there was a clang as another sword blocked his way he looked up to see the red ranger staring right at him

"Get away from my blue ranger" nick said with such hatred you could practically see the venom coming out of his mouth he swung his sword and disarmed the knight in front of you

"This is not over rangers" the shadow knight told them just before he vanished

Nick got out of his suit and offered his hand to maddie to help her get up

"Good to see you again maddie".

That's all for now please reply and the new chapter will be on soon I promise


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say thanks to CindyRussell27 and bluemystic1993 for reviewing to the last chapter and can I just say I think blind date and 5 minutes are amazing and I know only put the first chapter on before but once I wrote the first chapter I couldn't wait to put the second one on.

Chapter 2

"Nick is that really you" maddie was so shocked she couldn't believe it he was actually back. She gave a high pitched shriek before jumping at him pulling him into a hug.

"Hey that's enough don't want it to get to far were in the middle of the street" maddie let go of him instantly and she was as red as a Liverpool shirt. Nick saw that it was vida who had spoken.

"Hey v nice to see you again to" nick said with a smirk

Chip spoke "how about we finish this conversation at RootCore"

When they got to RootCore they all sat down

"So nick" nick turned round to see vida smiling at him

"What v" nick was scared know vida only smiled like when she was

Planning something either dangerous or embarrassing for someone

"What did you mean bye 'your blue ranger"

Nick started to stutter "well… erm… I'm the leader… aren't I which means… well it's my team… and well that means its members are mine and"

At this everyone started laughing nick did not find the funny side though.

Maddie looked at nick and grabbed his hand while the others where still laughing and dragged him into a room

"Is that really why you said it" nick could hear the disappointment in her voice even though she was trying to hide it

'_Have I really waited for him to come back for a month when he doesn't even like me' _maddie thought

"No the real reason is because I can do this and no-one else can" as he said he smirked and grabbed her the waist and pulled her closer into a kiss her hands went behind his neck and before long his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth with that she opened her mouth and let him in and after what seemed like a life they heard a screech and broke apart they turned and were looking right at vida. Who was incredibly pale.

"Eeewww I don't want to see my sister meeting eeewww"

Thanks for reading the reason the C in RootCore is a capital is because when I wrote it small like this: rootcore the C looked like an O to me. **Please reply.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully this chapter will be longer and it has quite a lot to do with chip By the way I am not sure about other countries and stuff so 'meeting' is what we call 'making out' in Liverpool.

Chapter 3

Two days after nick and maddie finally got together officially chip was pricing up objects in the rock emporium with the price gun.

'I need to tell her I'm just getting nervous around her and that's not good'

Chip looked up at his best friend vida rocca and thought about what would happen if he told her

chips daydream

"Hey vida"

"Hi chip what's up"

"Well v I was wondering could I talk to you in private"

Vida smiled at him and grabbed his hand dragging him into Toby's office. Chip looked around and saw that Toby wasn't there he shrugged and looked at vida who was still smiling at him.

"So chip what did you need to talk to me about"

He looked at her smiling face and gulped he then looked at the floor shuffling his feet.

"Erm… well vida I think I kind of fancy you"

Chip looked up to see the smile on vida face fading in to a scowl. Then Vida's hand rose and slapped him across the face.

"Charlie thorn how dare you I thought you were my friend I never want to talk to you again"

With that vida walked out the office and slammed the door

end chips daydream

Chip shuddered he couldn't think about her doing that he just couldn't

Later that day all five of the power rangers where in RootCore xander was helping Clare with a spell while Vida, chip where reading up on spells on one side of the room while maddie and nick where talking on the other.

"V how long have we been friends"

"Since we where 5 I was arguing with a boy a year older than us an you came over doing the super chip act" vida laughed

"The boy punched you and gave you a nose bleed then he ran away cause I punched him" they where both laughing know

Vida was know looking at chip

"Why do you ask?"

"Well erm… no reason" chip was nervous know and had to think of an excuse cause he knew he'd never get away with it she knows him to well.

"Charlie thorn you tell me this instant"

Chip looked at her and decided that he might as well tell her the truth

"You remember your fifteenth birthday"

Chip looked at vida for some sort of hatred for bringing it up they had never agreed to not bring it up but it was like a silent agreement.

But all he saw was what he thought was a slight blush for a moment.

"Yep" vida was looking at him with wide eyes

Chip gulped this was it?

"Well ever since it happened it's all I could think about but lately it's been getting worse vida I think I fancy you"

The shock on Vida's face was to much for him he stood up and started to walk away suddenly he felt something grab him and turned to see vida

"Do you mean it" there was something in her eyes which he didn't recognise he'd seen love in them when she'd looked at him but he thought it was just like a brotherly love this looked more like longing.

"Yeah every word"

Vida grabbed him and kissed fully on the lips.

"Thank god for that I thought you'd hate me" chip said

Vida kissed him again and smiled at him when she pulled away

"I could never hate you chip"

Right that's the end of this chapter there'll be more action in the next chapter hope you enjoyed please reply thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is proberley the most unbelievable thing I have ever written but hey its power rangers and for those who want to know it will either be this chapter or the next where you find out what happened on vida's birthday.

Chapter 4

somewhere in the underworld the new ruler is talking about there way to defeat the rangers

"but sir will it work"

"of course it will you idiot"

"but your majestie that is a very complicated spell"

the leader stood up and walked up to the servant in front of him before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"are you saying I am not compitant enough to cast the spell"

"of course not my lord but what if they figure out how to break it"

with that there was a chilling laughter from the entrance to the cave they both looked to see a knight in black armour.

"by then it will be to late"

back in briar wood it had been almost a month since Vida and chip had got together and they where of seeing some sort of film because they both had the day off unfortunately for nick and Madison they where stuck working in the rock emporium with xander 'supervising'.

Lucky for both couples since the day nick got back no-one had been attacked by the underworld and for once it seemed like everything was alright.

That night all five members of the team decided to go to rootCore to ask udonna about this new guy strangely enough no-one had thought to ask her.

When they got there they saw udonna sitting with lienbow and they both looked incredibly worried about something.

Xander was the first to speak

"what's the matter with you two"his Australian accent coming through

udonna looked at him.

"the shadow night has kidnapped Clare"

"who's the shadow night and how did he get here"

"the shadow night is a great evil he has similar armour to korrags only totally black he and his father where trapped deep below the underworld even further than the master when the master felt threatened by there power the seal trapping them must have been broken when we beat the master and I don't know how he got here but he's in town with Clare"

xander morphed instantly and the other rangers soon followed running straight to town.

When they got there they ran at the shadow knight but before they had a chance to do anything he shouted.

"fernas incantatum"

suddenly all six (including Clare) of them where surrounded by some sort of vortex and landed with a bump nick looked round but couldn't find the girls.

Xander looked at the mirror

"bloody hell look at are clothes"

nick and chip looked down to see they where in what looked like 5th century clothes

suddenly a man entered the room

"prince nick, lord Charlie ,duke xander your slaves are here" and with that he threw in three girls and they instantly realised who it was in front of them was maddie, Clare and Vida.

So predictable last few lines I now please reply and there'll be more on soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I guess know is time to continue writing please read and reply thank you

Chapter 5

All three couldn't believe it they just stood there staring at each other

"I'll leave you alone" the slave master said nicely to the three lads she then turned and scowled at the girls

"remember do what ever they say"

As soon as the door closed maddie jumped into nicks arms

"what's going on nick"

Nick just looked at her

"I have no-idea"

Suddenly the door charged open and the man who had just entered looked straight at maddie with her arms around nick.

"how dare you even touch the prince" he looked angry and looked straight at Madison.

She let go off nick as soon as he had said it and took a step back.

The man looked at nick and bowed

"I am sorry your majesty"

With that he stepped towards maddie and went to slap her but Vida grabbed his hand before it hit her. The man know looked truly outraged.

"how dare you stop me"

He moved his other hand and slapped Vida to the floor and almost instantly used his know free hand to hit maddie they both collapsed to the floor. Nick and chip jumped at him and threw him into the wall.

"don't you ever touch them again" both nick and chip said

"my apologies your majesty and you sir Charlie it will never happen again" the man cowered in front of them. As soon as chip and nick let him up he bowed and ran out the room.

The six of them stood there shocked. Xander was the first to speak

"where are we and what's going on"

Clare walked over to the window and looked out

"I'd say where in a castle around the 5th centaury and it's because of the spell cast by the shadow knight"

"so how do we get back" this time it was chip who spoke

Clare looked at him with a worried expression visible clear on her face

"I have no-idea"

Xander looked was moving his head between them

"so what can we do make sure that some-one doesn't attack the girls again"

Clare spoke this time "well there is one way but you wouldn't agree" she looked as if she rethought it "well you four might agree but" this time she blushed "I don't think Xander would"

Xander looked shocked "why"

Clare looked at him and started stuttering "well… erm… nick would have to marry maddie…. Chip would have to marry vida and well…" clare blushed even more before continuing "and Xander would have to marry me"

Hope you enjoyed I know I said you'd find out about what happened with Vida's 15th but you'll find out next chapter I promise and by the way clare is know a full sorceress and isn't as clumsy but she's still clumsy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

the silence grew more uncomfortable as the group just stared at each other the silence was broken by xander

"i wouldn't mind" everyone just stared at him and xander continued

"i mean it would keep her safe" Clare looked at him and smiled but her smile soon faded and she looked at him worried.

"no you don't understand where in like the 5th century xander we'd have to compensate the marriage" Clare told him.

xander just stood there with a confused look on his face. Chip who was blushing realising the same would apply for him and Vida saw xander had no-idea what was going on walked over to xander and whispered in his ear "you'd have to have sex mate"

after hearing that xander let out a cough and chip and nick laughed after xander recovered he looked at Clare an walked over to her and got on one knee "Clare will you marry me"

2month later

maddie+nick

they had just got married and nick was lying on next to maddie looking at her

"are you su..."

nick was cut off by maddie

"i was on the pill back home i was planning on seducing you anyway"

with that nick climbed on top of maddie

Clare+xander

"are you sure you want this Clare"

"well i have liked you for a long time"

xander looked shocked

"really I've liked you since i met you"

with that they started kissing

and soon it got more passionate and began to lead to something else

vida+chip

"you looked worried chip"

"i am V"

"why we had sex on my 15th remember i said something about boy friends coming and going but best friends are forever"

chip smiled "yeah and then we found out you were pregnant two weeks later"

the smile which had formed on Vida's face soon faded "and my dad made me get rid of it"

"don't worry V next time we'll make sure you keep it"

"i guess" V smiled at him

"i know besides I'm just glad your dad doesn't know it was me last time"

with that they both burst out laughing before starting to kiss passionately.

Later that night a bright light engulfed all three couples

i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i am aware that the chip vida at 15 thing is like a million to one odds but i don't care its in the story

please reply peoples


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that the 5th century bit went so fast but it isn't really that important ant it just explains a bit in the main plot

Nick woke up and looked around he was back in rootcore in his normal clothes last night came in to his mind him and maddie had been married but it wouldn't count anymore, he looked down at maddie

"Guess were not married anymore"

"That's not true"

Nick turned to see uddonna standing there she continued while he was looking at you

"In your world it's not down on paper but you are married if you look you still have the wedding ring"

Nick looked down and saw it was there and with that he smiled with that everyone woke up and saw uddonna

"I'm sure your all thinking what nick was thinking so the answer is yes you are still married"

"What happened to us?" chip asked

"The shadow knight cast a spell on you sending you to the 5th century the only way to return was to marry your true love"

"What but that means" xander started but lienbow interfered

"Yes xander Clare is your true love apparently they did not expect your true love to be with you"

Vida spoke know

"So while we where gone what happened here"

Lienbow's and uddonna's faces fell

"They removed all good magic from the world which means your suits no longer exist" lienbow told them

"Earths only hope is that the six of you travel to a cave not to far from here and beat its guardian after that you can speak to what dwells within the cave" uddonna told them

"But uddonna I'm not a ranger" Clare said

"Maybe not but they need your help" lienbow said

"What kind of guardian are we talking about?"

"I don't know we've never been there"

The next day they set out and travelled through woods and desert until they came the cave uddonna had told them about.

From out of the cave a robot came in front of them

"I I I who are you"

"We are the mystic force power rangers and we need the help of what dwells within the cave"

"Of course but you must beat the guardian" the robot said

The rangers and Clare looked in front of them to see a ranger in a gold suit. Without warning the ranger attacked them and with his staff knocked all of them to the floor. Nick was the first to jump up and attack and soon the others apart from Clare joined in. Clare stood there unsure what to do but in the end decided on something. She gulped and said an incantation

"Osinium"

The gold ranger went flying through the air and hit the cave and collapsed unconscious.

"But that was magic I thought magic had been removed from the world" asked chip

"It has but that was dark magic" she said

With that a cylinder was brought into view and in that cylinder was a face the face of a man they thought to be a myth the face of a man who was meant to be a legend in front of them was Zordon.

"Well done mystic force"

The rangers just stood there

"I believe you deserve the power to save earth" with that he smiled I'm glad you do I always like earth

Streams of light shot from the cylinder and hit the six of them when it was over they where in armour, proper armour like a nights

Out of no-where they heard Vida's voice

"Yes I'm not pink"

They turned to look at her in her white armour

Then Zordon spoke

"With these suits you have the power of"

He paused and looked at Clare "wind"

He then turned to chip "earth"

Then to xander "energy"

After that he looked at maddie "liquids"

Then to vida "electricity"

And lastly he faced nick "and finally fire"

He paused for another few seconds and continued

"You are the elemental knights and it is up to you to save your planet and by doing so the universe"

"Why would we be saving the universe" asked nick

The gold ranger who had just regained consciousness spoke

"Because they won't just stop at our planet once they have it they'll want the universe"

"Now go rangers before it's to late" said the robot (who I'm sure you've figured out by know is an alpha can't remember which one travelled with Zordon though)

I didn't see the end of power rangers in space so I don't know what happened to Zordon sorry if this contradicts that and plz reply I hardly get any reply apart from cindyrussel27 so plz reply


	8. Chapter 8

Right first things sorry the last chapter went so fast but I didst want the fact that zordon was there to get in the way thanks to lavender mystic for telling me its alpha 5 its been so long since zordons been in and the gold ranger mention is of course Jason (looking back I should have made it the green ranger tommy lol he was so much better)

the reason it took so long to do this chapter is that im writing my own book at the moment if you ask I can do a blurb but that's all you'll get unless loads reply and I meant send the prologue

now on with the story

nick looked at the rangers before him "wow are new suits seem even more powerful"

Clare spoke "but how is it possible all good magic has been removed from the world"

"i dont know but lets not question something this good I mean how oftten do we actually get good luck"

everyone laughed and they headed to the city they looked around and saw the city in ruins people scrambling at the ground for safety as a being with immense power tortured them until they were nothing but dust and his cold icy laughter over powered by the same message bbeing repeated over and over again on a giant screen right be hind him

"were are the power rangers"

the rangers looked at each other before charging into the horrible mess which lay before them until they came face to face with a monster even there nightmares couldn't have come up with. the dreaded shadow knight.

He just stood there staring before he growled at them

"that's not possible"

xander stepped forward "oh but it is"

"but how" he stuttered

chip stepped forward "because we are the light"

then vida " the last ounces of hope gathered from all the corners of the universe"

Clare spoke then "we are honour, justice and truth"

then it was maddie "allay to good"

and finally nick but suddenly you could hear the venom in his voice nightmare to you"

they all held there hands forward they had no idea why it was like there was an imaginary force pulling at them telling them to do it

and then they saw the look of pure fear on the face of the thing in front of them a demon from beyond the depths of hell as they removed all magic he possessed

he dropped to his knees as fear over took his sol as nick stepped forward sword in hand

"please I beg of you please spare me" the remorse in his eyes could be seen by everyone a nick looked down at him with pure hatred and disgust

but it continued anyway "i beg of you search your heart you'll find a reason to spare me please mercy"

that was it nick looked at him with even more anger

"mercy" he growled the venom practically dripping from the words the once powerful shadow knight nodded "mercy like you showed the people of this world" with those words the rremorse which had over powered the fear in the shadow rangers eyes was gone and only fear reamined as nick raised his sword and ploughed into his head.

Nick turned around to the cheering of the people who had once lived without hope of survival and one even stepped forward and spoke

"we had all gave up hope were where you"

"we were tricked by the creature over there" nick pointed to the body of the demon he had just killed limb lifeless and blood gushing from its head.

"and you should never give us hope it is hope that guides us when we are lost hope that defines us when we are surrounded by darkness and hope that defines us when the darkness consumes us"

please reply and enjoy the story thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Twice in one day yey this is your payment for how long it took me to write a new chapter so here is

chapter 9

after what happened with the shadow knight the people who had built a resistance came out in the open and the whole world helped the rebuild what was left of the planet in the space of two months the planet population had gone from 7 billion to 200 million and the effects where obvious the world was surrounded by darkness as all light had been ripped from it the magic council (I think they were called that) no-longer existed the world had seen the depths of hell and bit by bit they were closing in on it.

The rangers worked day and night killing the remaining demons on earth and trying to discover a way to reach the underworld without losing there magic once again but to no avail the underworld was blocked and the darkness inside it was growing who-ever the king of the underworld is he is gaining power and if there was thing the world needed right know it was hope hope that the power rangers could find a way hope that they could win and hope that if they couldn't help would come.

While all this was happening deep in the darkest depths of the underworld he stood there a beast of such incredible power that he had brought Zeus himself to his knees begging for mercy.

"this is impossible" the beast shouted to the sky "how is it possible for them to be so powerful how who gave them this power how is it even existing all good magic is gone"

suddenly there was a flash of light and in front of him stood two warriors in green and gold the green ranger had a gold band across his chest (like tommy did when he was evil in mmpr I think it looked better)

"who are you" the thing asked

"we are here to warn you spoke Jason the gold ranger

tommy the green ranger continued "Zordon will Mott stand for this it is his job to make sure evil is defeated"

"how are those suits in existed"

the rangers just laughed

"how"

"because they are powered by a magic you can never destroy or control" said tommy

"the power of hope as long as there is hope in the world those suits will strive and you will be defeated"

"i think not" he growled

"you have been warned" said Jason

"the rangers shall defeat you and you shall not win" Tommy told him

they then returned to the cave and stood in front of zordon

"he has been warned"

"good"said Zordon

a ranger in a red suit stepped forward "zordon are you sure they'll need are help

"no ism not rocky but they may"

"zordon why are our suits working now and weren't 15 years ago (total guess on years between mmpr and mf)

"because back then people did not have hope in you they new you would win there was no need for hope but know hope is every where and everyone feels it"

"but why"

"because you did not have distractions as they do they have school,work,family,and each other to worry about you new each other where safe and did not really have jobs apart from you Tommy so you only had to problems and believe me stress can be a toll upon the soul"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

answer to a reply I switched powers because I wanted to put Claire as a ranger and I thought she'd be a better pink ranger than white and second if your talking about the actual powers of the suits well I thought the colours of the suit matched the new powers better but that is my opinion

the mystic force power rangers sat around Rootcore trying to figure out a way to reach the underworld but to no avail they they searched for hours without sleep. For know the underworld had been quiet and not a single attack had happened in a week, Lienbow had told the rangers he believes that this is because the new king of the underworld is scared of there newly required power.

"do you think we'll win" maddie asked she looked around and none of the rangers could look her in the eye until she looked straight at nick

"of course we are the power rangers"

she new nick wouldn't lie to her for a moment they stood there just smiling at each other but as if a spark hit them at the exact same time they ran to the book shelf and reached for the same book

"how do you know about it" they both asked while every one just looked at them with a bewildered look.

Nick was the first to answer the question

"mum was telling me about it she said the spell would take more energy than she had but I thought maybe if we all do it together we could go to the underworld"

"well I was here just looking at the books and I just remembered coming across it"

they took the book of and together they found it. When they looked up they saw everyone staring at them and ignoring the looks they where getting from there team mates

chip was the first to speak after the silence

"so what's this spell"

maddie picked up they book and put it on the table where everyone can look.

"it takes you to the place you want to be the most and hopefully the place we want to be the most is the underworld so that we can beat the new king"

"so lets all stand in a circle holding hands and focus all your magical energy concentrate on hoping it will work like zordon said are suits are run on hope so hope for it to work and the magic will flow"

"right on the count of three repeat what is wrote in the book" nick commanded

"one"

"two" everyone got ready concentrating all there energy breaking the boundaries of the spell preventing magic from being used.

"three"

"jerda bergdu sedex dafru" all the rangers said at once.

A bright light engulfed them instantly and they suddenly apeared in a cave in front of them stood seven suited rangers

the green ranger stepped forward the gold across his chest shining even in the lack of light

"well are you ready to train"

"what the" xander was totally shocked "i thought we wanted the underworld"

"well actually you must have wanted help and we will help" the red ranger told them "I'm rocky by the way"

"how are you going to help"

"well first where going to train you then where going to send you to the underworld this time It was the gold ranger Jason in front of them

"i haven't had the chance to say good job yet by the way not many people could have beat me that easily"

"well come on lets start training" they heard the voice of a ranger saying the rangers all turned round and a smile formed on the faces of the mighty morphin power rangers as in front of them stood none other than the lost blue ranger billy.

Hope you enjoyed please reply


	11. Chapter 11

Hello

Just wondering if people actually want me to update this if there are some people I'll continue


End file.
